Conventionally, a display device using a liquid crystal panel requires backlight illumination, and a fluorescent tube and a light emitting diode (LED) are used as light sources of a backlight. In addition, patent document 1 and patent document 2 disclose a system in which the laser beams are used as the light source of the backlight, and by wavelength-converting the laser beams into the fluorescent tube, color display is performed.
Patent Document 1:
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-51016
Patent Document 2:
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-302918